


Let My Love Come Running In

by prozacplease



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bucky is a Beautiful Slut, Carefree Sex Romp, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Reunion Sex, Steve is Well-Endowed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prozacplease/pseuds/prozacplease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is very impressed with Steve's new body, particularly a certain part of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let My Love Come Running In

_Seems so long since we walked in the moonlight_  
_Making vows that just can't work right_

— Led Zeppelin, “Rock and Roll”

 

“Jesus, look at you.”

Steve turned around, startled. He was in the middle of pulling a clean shirt over his head when Bucky appeared in the entrance to his tent. They’d arrived back at camp only hours before, weary but triumphant after escaping the HYDRA facility. Steve knew that Bucky was more messed up than he was letting on. However, he refused to be fussed over.

“What?” Steve asked, straightening out the hem of his long sleeved shirt.

Bucky came further into the tent, arms crossed. He was looking Steve up and down.

“Captain America,” Bucky said, grinning crookedly. “I can’t believe this.”

Steve would have thought Bucky was poking fun at him if it wasn’t for that mildly lecherous glint in his blue eyes. He decided to play along.

“Do you like what you see?”

Bucky laughed, still inspecting him. “Indeed I do,” he said, tilting his chin upward slightly. It was an expression of feigned arrogance, but it also exposed his beautiful throat.

“You’re taller than me,” Bucky continued, getting closer.

He had just showered and his face was freshly shaved. Steve could smell the scent of Old Spice on his skin.

“I’m still not used to that part,” Steve said. “Spent my whole life being shorter than everyone and now I’m taller than everyone.”

Bucky was studying him, not as a 16-ounce steak but as an actual person. He put his hands on Steve’s shoulders, sliding them down his biceps in wonderment.

“You’re gorgeous, Steve,” he said, pausing for a moment before adding a hasty clarification. “I mean, I always thought you were a looker, but goddamn. Now, you’re—”

“I’m not sick anymore, either,” Steve said.

That made Bucky smile again, but it was a softer expression. One of genuine happiness. “That’s great,” he said. “You deserve this and I mean that.”

“Thanks, Buck,” Steve said.

In that moment, he wanted to hold Bucky, to kiss him right on the mouth. But he was far too concerned about all the passing footsteps outside the tent. It was too much of a risk. Anyone could come in at any minute. And not to mention that they had agreed to call it quits about a year before Bucky shipped out.

Not like an observer could have gathered that from the way Bucky was coming onto him. Steve certainly didn’t mind, but he was perplexed.

Bucky slipped one hand down Steve's torso, passing over his chest and belly. “So was this transformation proportional?” he asked.

“Christ,” Steve muttered. He was unable to prevent himself from blushing.

Despite being small everywhere else, he’d at least had an average dick to begin with. But yes, the serum had enhanced literally everything. Steve wasn’t about to say that out loud and Bucky knew it. So he found out for himself by reaching down and cupping Steve’s crotch.

“Holy shit,” Bucky breathed, squeezing a little to feel it better through the thick fabric of Steve’s fatigues. “You sure you’re not already half hard?”

Steve had been twitching a little earlier, but wasn’t hard at all. He shook his head, so flustered he was unable to speak. Bucky licked his lips and Steve could tell that his mind was racing with all sorts of impure thoughts.

Steve gasped as Bucky continued to cup and massage his cock through his pants.

“I need this in me,” Bucky said matter of factly.

“But I thought you said—”

Bucky looked down, focusing on Steve’s rapidly growing erection. “I know what I said. What _we_ said. But just because we decided to stop seeing each other doesn’t mean I stopped liking you, Steve.”

It was hard for Steve to focus with Bucky rubbing on him like that. “Are you sure you’re not just doing this because I’m new and improved?” he asked.

Bucky let go of Steve immediately, looking a little hurt. “Do you really think that’s what this is about?”

“No, Buck, I’m just confused,” Steve said. He felt bad for ruining the moment. “We made a decision for the best, even though it about killed us both. And now here you are trying to get me in bed.”

Bucky stepped back with a frustrated growl. “Stop making it so complicated,” he said. “I still love you, okay? Not to mention that it’s been four months since I was last fucked and you’ve got this huge dick. How is that confusing?”

“I guess it’s not,” Steve said, throwing his hands up and letting them fall to his sides.

“I mean, unless you don’t like me anymore,” Bucky said, tilting his chin upward again.

Rather than admiring Bucky’s neck, Steve kind of wanted to punch him in the jaw this time.

“I love you. You know that,” Steve said, placing his hands on Bucky’s shoulders and squeezing. “That’s why this is blindsiding me. Feels too good to be true.”

Bucky relaxed in Steve’s grasp, effectively placated. “I promise it’s true,” he said.

Steve replied by grinding up against his friend, making him shiver and hiss through his teeth. Bucky was rock hard, practically throbbing in his pants. But when Bucky tried to kiss Steve, he moved away.

“Are you gonna fuck me or what?” Bucky demanded, sounding frustrated again.

“We can’t do it here,” Steve said quietly. “Are you nuts?”

“We could go into the woods,” Bucky said.

Steve shook his head. “Not in the daylight. Let’s go tonight.”

“You’re a fuckin’ cocktease, Rogers,” Bucky said. “I swear to God.”

“Nah, it’s more like a top secret mission. If you can scare up some condoms and lube, I will worry about making things comfortable,” Steve said.

Bucky snorted, but he kind of liked the way Steve was taking charge. “When is our rendezvous, Captain?” he asked.

“Let’s meet behind the mess tent at 0100 hours,” Steve said.

“Deal,” Bucky said, grabbing Steve’s crotch once more time before he turned to go.

 

Bucky was already standing behind the mess tent when Steve came around the corner with two thick army blankets and a flashlight in his arms. He had a hard time sleeping, too excited to properly rest. He wanted to ask Bucky if he’d upheld his part of the bargain, but talking was too risky. There were guards posted at regular intervals around the perimeter of the camp.

They slipped into the treeline unnoticed, Steve leading the way. The moon was shining bright enough that the flashlight was probably a redundancy. Aside from the chilly breeze coming from the north, the night was still. 

Steve wasn’t headed anyplace in particular, just looking for a good spot deep in the woods. Literally getting caught with their pants down, by the enemy or otherwise, would be bad. This part of the forest was clear and relatively safe, but they both had rifles strapped to their backs just in case.

Steve chose a patch of soft grass next to a big tree, far enough away from camp that no one could hear them. He spread one of the scratchy wool blankets on the ground and tossed the other one down on the tree’s exposed roots.

He was setting his rifle and flashlight down when he felt Bucky’s hands on him, reaching around his waist and only going lower. It reminded him of all the times before when they had screwed around. Good memories. He turned around and Bucky pressed flush against him, all clinging hands and grinding hips.

It took Steve a moment to put his arms around Bucky and kiss him. Bucky was already panting, kissing him deeply and rocking against him hard.

“I want you so bad,” Bucky said when he broke away from Steve’s mouth.

“I know,” Steve said as he tilted his head to the side and kissed Bucky’s neck. “I can tell.”

Bucky leaned his head back and made a noise in the back of his throat, eyelids fluttering. Steve was still as gentle as he’d always been, despite his bigger size. The tender attention being paid to Bucky’s neck and jaw was almost infuriating.

“Four months,” he reminded Steve.

Steve snorted, unsympathetic. “Well, I’ve been without for longer.”

“C’mon, the ladies have to be falling all over you now,” Bucky said, continuing to rub up against Steve.

“They are,” Steve said. “Doesn’t mean I know how to talk to them.”

“Talk to them? Shit, can’t you get ‘em wet just by picking up a car or something?” Bucky asked with a laugh.

“Okay, enough,” Steve said. There was a bite to his words that was mostly due to his aching erection.

“Sit down then,” Bucky said, gesturing to the blanket that Steve had laid out. He was dealing with a maddening hard-on of his own.

Steve obliged. He plunked down on the ground and Bucky sank to his knees in front of him.

“Did you bring the stuff?” Steve asked, leaning back as he started to undo his belt.

Bucky reached into the back pocket of his fatigues and pulled out a brand new tube of K-Y and two condoms wrapped in silvery foil. “It took some doing, but yeah,” he said.

“Do I even want to know?” Steve asked.

Bucky sat back and started unlacing his combat boots. Steve watched him yank them off and start to pull his pants down. They were moving so fast that it made him nervous.

“I stole the lube from the infirmary tent,” Bucky said. “It’s the good stuff too, by the way. I guess they use it for enemas. I don’t know. And then I just traded a handjob for the condoms.”

“Are you kidding me?” Steve asked. He wasn’t angry, just surprised. And maybe a little sad.

Bucky started to crawl on top of Steve, reaching to open up his fly. “Well, I had no cigarettes to trade,” he said. “That’s usually my currency. But don’t worry about it. Took me all of thirty seconds. It was kind of pitiful, really.”

He gasped when Steve’s dick sprang out of his underwear and he immediately grabbed the shaft.

“Look at this fuckin’ thing,” Bucky said in amazement.

Steve exhaled shakily, planting kisses on the side of Bucky's face. It had been so long since he’d been touched like this. Bucky was stroking him, squeezing a little bit before he slid his hand up and down. He swiped his thumb over the head a few times and Steve had to tell him to ease off.

Bucky laughed, but did as Steve asked. “Guess you’re not gonna let me blow you then, huh?” he asked.

Steve put his hands on Bucky’s shoulders and eased him back. “You are more than welcome to blow me some other time,” Steve said. “Come here.”

Bucky pulled his pants completely off, exposing the shapely thighs that Steve had spent so much time between. He pumped himself a few times before straddling Steve.

Who was fucking who had never mattered to them. Bucky was adventurous and secure enough to be on the bottom as much as he was on top. And Steve was infinitely determined to show Bucky the same pleasure that he’d been given so many times. They had practiced on each other for years and learned together along the way.

Bucky was on his knees, hovering above Steve’s lap. He picked up the lube but Steve took it from his hands.

“Can I do this?” Steve asked.

Bucky nodded and kissed Steve’s neck. On nights when it was too hot to fully fuck, they had done it just like this. Steve’s thin fingers were dextrous and he knew exactly where to push and press inside Bucky to get him to come without even touching his cock. Bucky was hoping for a little of that now.

Steve slicked three fingers with the jelly but only pressed one in. Bucky sighed against Steve’s throat, penis twitching as Steve teased him. He knew Bucky needed more. He pushed another slick digit in and Bucky rolled his hips in a slow, lazy rotation. He moaned when Steve bent his fingers forward, brushing against that spot inside him. Pleasure coiled tightly in his abdomen.

Steve rubbed Bucky’s thigh with his other hand, steering clear of his erection because he didn’t want to end things so soon. He added his ring finger, just to make sure Bucky was fully prepared. Bucky’s thigh muscles felt weak from him being fucked open so skillfully.

Bucky rolled the condom down the length of Steve’s dick with expert precision and was liberal with his application of lubricant. Steve pulled him so close that their chests and bellies were touching, Bucky’s dick trapped between them. He told Steve he was ready.

Steve held Bucky around the back with one hand and helped guide him with the other. It took three hands and some careful maneuvering for Steve to get inside Bucky without hurting him. Steve didn’t thrust, didn’t push Bucky further down on his cock. He could already tell it was more than Bucky was used to.

“Oh man,” Bucky groaned as he shifted his weight, testing the aching spread that he already felt inside. “You’re huge, Steve.”

“Are you okay?” Steve asked. It was hard to discern pleasure from pain.

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Bucky said, voice strained.

It was difficult for Steve to stay still as Bucky sank down slowly, grunting softly and gritting his teeth at all the different sensations that he felt as he was fully penetrated. The slight burning was masked by pleasure and impossible fullness. He was already dripping with a little pre-cum.

It was Bucky who moved first. He rolled his hips experimentally and was shocked at how good it felt. Steve moaned at the tightness that shifted and flexed around him, sliding his hands down Bucky’s sides and settling on his hips. He loved the closeness of their bodies, being held tightly by a suddenly frantic Bucky.

“Pound me already, would ya?” Bucky pleaded, tongue darting into Steve’s mouth before he kissed him fully.

That was all the direction that Steve needed. He had been wanting to move for what felt like forever. He grasped Bucky’s hips and thrust into him gently at first, encouraged to be more forceful by the noises that came out of the other man’s mouth.

Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck and kissed him until the need to vocalize was too great. Then he put his head in Steve’s shoulder.

It was different than all the times before. Bucky was used to lying on his back or bending over furniture while a very small, but tenacious Steve worked him over. Steve’s stature belied his skill in the bedroom, which often left Bucky squirming and howling underneath him.

Now Steve was bigger and stronger than him. They could do whatever they wanted without having to worry about Steve getting bruised or aggravating his asthma. Steve could even force Bucky if he wanted, could hold him down and hurt him. And although Bucky knew Steve would never do such a thing, just knowing the potential was there was enough to make Bucky shiver with renewed arousal.

Steve asked if it felt good to be fucked like this and Bucky just yowled in response, hot breath huffing against Steve’s neck. He was suddenly aware of how much Bucky was sweating, how heavily he was breathing. The idea that he could work Bucky this hard, that he had the power to undo him like this, turned Steve on even more.

“Jesus, it’s so much,” Bucky panted, voice wavering with the rhythm of Steve’s thrusts.

“Are you close?” Steve asked, surprised at how strained his own voice sounded.

Bucky groaned. “Yes.”

He was clinging to Steve, fingers digging into his back so hard that Steve could feel his nails through his shirt. He tilted Bucky back a little bit and shifted the position of his pelvis. Steve’s dick was now grinding right into his prostate, heightening Bucky’s arousal to the point that he went over the edge after only a few more thrusts. Bucky was shaking and crying out and thrusting his own hips, coming in huge spurts as Steve fucked him through his orgasm.

“ _SteveSteveSteve—ohoaahhh—_ ”

Steve put one hand on the back of Bucky’s sweaty neck. He was whimpering. Mewing with each exhalation.

“I’ve got you,” Steve said, breathless and still jerking his hips sharply. “I’ve got you.”

Bucky’s internal muscles were still spasming around him. That involuntary, twitching clench helped bring Steve to his climax and Bucky let him fuck him through it, still caught in his own trembling aftershocks.

“You’re so pretty,” Bucky said as he kissed Steve’s face. “You’re perfect.”

Steve just smiled and laid back, pulling Bucky onto his chest. Now that he wasn’t so focused on being boned, Bucky noticed that his bare legs were cold. He unfolded the other blanket and covered them with it. Steve was warm and solid underneath him as he nestled against his body.

Steve finally felt like he was breathing normally. “I missed you,” he said. “I missed this.”

“Me too.” Bucky sounded thoroughly fucked out and exhausted. “Love you, punk.”

“I love you too, jerk,” Steve said with a laugh. “But don’t go to sleep. We can’t stay here.”

Bucky sighed like he wasn’t making any promises. “Let’s just lay here for a little bit.”

“Just a little bit,” Steve agreed.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  [Come hang out with me on Tumblr!](http://www.prozacplease.tumblr.com)
> 
> ♥ Comments are always appreciated. ♥


End file.
